


That's a Fact, Kowalski

by alexcat



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private isn’t watching the proper tv shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Fact, Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

> The reference in the title is to another VERY popular show in the US.

THAT’S A FACT, KOWALSKI 

“Are you watching unicorn shows on television again, Private?” Kowalski said. “You know what Skipper said.”

Private managed to look guilty when he asked. “It makes me look weak and soft?” 

“That’s right. Penguins are tough and hard. It’s a fact.” 

Private poked himself in the tummy and noted that he was more fluffy and squishy than tough and hard. But to Kowalski, he nodded. “Tough and hard, yes.”

“So let’s watch something else.” They flipped the channel to a human saying, ‘That’s a fact, Jack.’ Kowalski shivered and changed the channel back. “Even I’m not tough enough for that!” 

~end~


End file.
